Shadow of Blood
by Evee9109
Summary: Aya hates vampires but she's half-vampire herself. Feeling remorse over unintentionally causing her mother's death, Aya feels unworthy of ever being truly happy. Can love heal her broken heart? A story of secrets, blood and betrayal. Zero/Aya or Aido/Aya
1. Prologue

**Shadow of Blood****  
**  
**A/N: Well here I am with another story, this one is Vampire Knight. I hope you, the readers enjoy reading. Please review to let me know what you all think. I know I shouldn't have started another story but I couldn't resist. This story is set before Rido Kuran's resurrection and after. Most of the story will be in my OC, Aya. This is only a prologue.******

**Prologue****  
**  
My whole life, I've always known I was different. I knew I was not like other people. In fact, I wasn't even entirely human. I was only half human and half vampire. A half-breed.

I am the only one of my kind. My mother was a human woman from a well-renowned Vampire Hunter family. Her name was Emiko Yagari. My father was a Pureblood vampire named Rido Kuran. I don't know much about either one of them. All I know is that I was never meant to exist.

Rido Kuran, that monster, raped my mother leaving her pregnant with me. It was a surprise to everyone when it was discovered that my mother was carrying a child. The child of a vampire and a pureblood at that.

No one knew that vampires could have children with humans, so my existence was kept secret from the Vampire Senate. The Hunters Association didn't want the vampires to know of me because I possessed the powers and abilities of a vampire. They didn't want the vampires to stake any claims over me because I have Kuran blood coursing through my veins. But knowing that I had his DNA only repulsed me.

My mother died a few days after I was born from an illness that she had suffered from since she was a child. She could have lived longer if only she hadn't been so adamant about bringing me into this world. She loved me despite what my father had done to her. I caused her death and for that I would never forgive myself.

After her death, I was sent to be raised by another Vampire Hunter family because my only living relative, my uncle was unable to care for me. He is an active Vampire Hunter, Toga Yagari. I'm told that this arrangement was made to protect me from my father and the vampires. But I believe that it was my uncle that wanted nothing to do with me because my birth caused his sister's death. He hated me and I couldn't blame him.

From a very young age, I Iearned to hate vampires. Including the vampire part of myself. I detested that I was half vampire and so I became a Vampire Hunter in hopes that I could in some way atone for what I was.

I was trained by my foster family. They taught me martial arts, how to handle Hunter weapons, and how to kill a Vampire. I had killed a level E at the age of 10. At 12 I was an official Vampire Hunter. Now, at 17, I have killed more vampires than an experienced vampire Hunter twice my age.

I was given various nicknames, from the Black Rose to Azrael the Angel of Death. I am one of the best hunters around, only third to my uncle Toga Yagari and the legendary Kaien Cross. All my life I have strived to atone for the sin of my existence. I know that I am not worthy of ever truly finding happiness. I am nothing but still my heart yearns to be loved and to be accepted but that is impossible because who could possibly love a monster like me. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadow of Blood**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**midnight star237**_ **for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight although I still can dream, can't I? I also don't own the song in this chapter nor am I in any way affiliated with the musical artists. ****  
**

**Chapter 1**

"You're sending me to Cross Academy to keep an eye on those vampires from the Night Class. Are you fucking kidding me? I am not going to baby-sit some pampered monsters. I'd sooner kill them all." I yelled as I slammed my hands down on the President's desk glaring angrily at her over my latest assignment.

"Yes, that is your assignment. Now I suggest that you hold your tongue and learn to respect your superiors or I'll be forced to take away your privileges as a Hunter." The President said in a tone that made me feel uncomfortable. "I've made my decision and I'm not changing it. Unless, of course you'd rather I send you to the Senate."

Considering that my other option was to work in the midst of the vampire government, I sat back down on my seat in defeat. "Fine, I'll go to Cross Academy and play babysitter."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. You made the best choice. Now, you probably know that Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of Cross Academy, is a former Vampire Hunter who now holds pacifist ideals. He firmly believes that Humans and Vampires can one day live peacefully together." the President said.

"Yes, I know and I think that's a fool's ideal. Humans and Vampires can never live in peace. It's just a fact of life. Vampires are beasts in human form who only seek destruction. Vampires don't deserve to exist." I retorted as I poured hatred in every single word I said as I stood up and headed towards the door with the files of every vampire attending Cross Academy in my hands along with my mission's instructions.

"But you're half vampire." the President said. I paused in the doorway and stood in silence for a minute before I spoke, pushing a strand of my red hair behind my ear.

"I know I am. And I least of all don't have the right to exist." I whispered before I walked out off the President's office, glaring as I went.

**-xXx-**

I stood before the wrought iron gates of Cross Academy looking at the gothic architecture in both awe and dismay. This was a school but it was also my prison. My own personal hell. I would have rather fought hundreds of Level E vampires than be here watching over the aristocrat vermin that attended school here.

From my files, I knew that there was a pureblood attending this school. Kaname Kuran, the nephew of my wretched father. I felt repulsed knowing that I was blood-related to any vampire. I knew everything about each and every vampire in attendance.

Kaname's history intrigued me because apparently his parents had committed suicide leaving him orphaned. I felt a tinge of sorrow because from my knowledge, Haruka and Juri Kuran had been the only decent vampires that ever existed. Still, I couldn't feel too sorry for them. They had been vampires after all.

Other than Kaname, the children of many aristocrats attended school here. Among those were Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Takuma Ichijo, Rima Toya and Senri Shiki. They were from the most prominent families and I would have to watch them closely.

"Are you lost?" someone asked snapping me out of my daze. I hadn't even realized that I had spaced out. I turned to face the speaker to ask where the Headmaster's office was. But to my disgust it was one of them, a vampire. I could recognize one by their extraordinary beauty.

The boy standing before me was tall, with blond hair and aqua blue eyes. He was dressed in a white school uniform and had a childlike smile on his face. I recognized him immediately from the photograph in my files. It was none other than Hanabusa Aido. Behind me were the other vampires.

"Are you deaf girl? Aido just asked you a question?" Ruka said in a tone that did not sit well with me. She had an I'm-a-better-than-you look on her face as she surveyed my appearance. My red hair was braided along my back and I wore a pair of jeans and a black tank top under a red and button up shirt that I hadn't bothered to button up.

"Hey, Ruka don't be rude. She seems to be new. Don't try to intimidate her." Kaname said from his place in the middle of all the other vampires. He had a kind smile on his face which could have fooled any human girl but not me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I saw Aido standing too close for comfort. He looked as if we were old buddies.

"Hello, my name is...?"

"Get your filthy hands off me before I rip them off." I said as I glared at him.

Aido and the rest of the vampires stared at me as if I was the plague. They probably couldn't believe what I had just said. Aido still hadn't taken his hand off me to which I responded by pushing him away. Losing his balance, he fell to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said as he got back up and began to walk towards me. "No need to be rude. And look you ruined my new uniform."

I took a step back "Stay the hell away from me, vampire." I said venomously taking out my gun out of its holster on my thigh and aimed it at Aido who stopped in his tracks. His friends gasped in shock.

"So you know what we are." Kaname asked. "I take it you're a Vampire Hunter, am I right?"

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" I snapped as I turned to look at Kaname but still aiming at Aido who was visibly shaking.

"Why you? How dare you speak to Lord Kaname that way?" Ruka shouted. She looked extremely pissed off which made me think that she liked my dear cousin more than she should. She would have probably hit me if Kaname hadn't stopped her in her tracks.

"Can you please put away your weapon? We are on school grounds." another voice interrupted and I saw a brown-haired girl with a black uniform walking towards us. Behind her was a guy with silver hair wearing a black uniform as well. They were human as far as I could tell.

"Yuki, I've never been so glad to see you." Aido said. He sounded like he was relieved. I knew that Yuki was Headmaster Cross's adopted daughter and one of the school guardians. The other being Zero Kiryu who stood behind her. Zero, I knew came from the Vampire Hunter family who had been killed by a pureblood vampire. He like me hated vampires from what I'd been told.

I reluctantly put my gun away and turned to face Yuki. "I'm here to see Headmaster Cross. I'll be enrolling in the Day Class on direct orders from the Hunters Association. My name is Ayano..."I paused because I couldn't say that I was a Kuran because not only did that fact shame me but because I didn't want my status as a half-breed known. At least not in front of these vamps. At any rate I was not legally recognized as a Kuran because as far as I knew Rido was dead which I was glad about but also because if it became public knowledge, the vampire senate would try to meddle in my life. "I'm Ayano Yagari but I'd rather be called Aya."

"Oh, yes. The Headmaster is waiting for you. If you'll follow us, we'll take you to his office." Yuki said to me. I nodded and I followed her and Zero. Behind me, I heard the vamps talking about me. Unfortunately thanks to my vampire genes, I could hear every word they said which was not at all good in Ruka's case. I hadn't started school and I'd already made an enemy. Just perfect, I thought. Not much of their words fazed me except for one. Kaname said that there was something unusual about me but he couldn't quite place it. He was suspicious but he still did not know of my true nature. For that I was glad but also fearful because if I was not careful, my secret would be exposed. A single mistake on my part would be disastrous.

**-xXx-**

"So, you're Ayano Yagari. The President has told me a little about you. You are one of the best hunters that the association has." Kaien Cross said to me as I sat in his office. He had already been informed about my arrival ahead of time. I wondered if this man was really the legendary vampire hunter I had heard about. From what I saw, he didn't look like it. Behind me were Yuki and Zero.

"Yes, I am. I was sent here to watch the Night Class. I'm also to enroll as a student of the Day Class." I told Headmaster Cross who nodded.

"Yes, I know. And you also will be serving as a school guardian. Officially you will be on the Disciplinary Committee alongside my precious daughter, Yuki and adorable son, Zero." Cross exclaimed in a comical manner extending his quilt he wore in a way that made him look as if he had grown wings and was standing in a funny pose that almost made me laugh. Behind me I heard Yuki sigh in exasperation and Zero mumble something about the Headmaster having finally lost his sanity. I took it as this was typical Kaien behavior so I didn't think much of it.

"I hope that she's more useful than Yuki." Zero mumbled. Yuki obviously heard that because I heard her smack him. Which started an argument between the two in hushed whispers but I heard every word but I did not let on that I knew.

Cross, having finally recovered from his 'moment' put an end to his kids squabble before returning his attention to me. "You know your uncle is my nephew so that would make your grand-uncle. Can I call you Aya since you're my niece."

"Uh sure." I said not quite sure how to react.

My response sent him into another weird pose so I just stared in amusement. I guess that I'd have to get used to this behavior if I was going to attend Cross Academy.

"Headmaster...There is something else I have to talk to you about." I said trying to snap him out of his delusion.

"What is it?" He replied looking serious now.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this in private." I said. I had nothing against Yuki or Zero but I still didn't trust them with my secret. They took the hint and left via the window behind Kaien, probably returning to their duties as guardians. When I was sure they had gone I spoke. "Did the President tell you about me? About what I am?"

"Yes, he did. I know that you're half-human and half-vampire. I know it's a touchy subject with you so I will keep it to myself. I won't tell Yuki or Zero." He said seriously. "I know that you don't need to drink blood as much and can survive without it."

"Yes that is true. I don't drink blood." I said. "If there isn't anything else, I'd like to know where I'll be staying."

"Yes, I have had Yuki prepare a room for you in the dorms but you're also welcome to stay here in one of the guest rooms. Yuki and Zero often crash here when they're too tired to go to back to the dorms. Now the dorms are not that far. Find Yuki and she'll show you around."

I nodded and left the office with my belongings. Before I left, Cross let me know that I'd have my uniform delivered to my room when it was ready. Yuki had taken my measurements earlier.  
For now I'd have to wear my clothes to classes.

I walked around the school grounds looking for Yuki. I found her by a large fountain. She gladly took me over to my new room and offered to help me unpack. I gently refused and told her I'd be fine on my own ad that I would start my duties as guardian soon. Headmaster Cross had given me the armband for the Disciplinary Committee.

"I'll be by the fountain again. I'll show you around campus when you're done. That way you won't get lost." Yuki said as she left. I thanked her and went back to unpacking my things. I set all the files in a small desk that had a key and locked it. I put the key around my necklace and put the armband on. After I finished packing I went to look for Yuki.

From the moment I stepped through the gates of Cross Academy, I'd felt as if I was carrying a huge burden on my shoulders. I had told myself that I could never live in a place swarming with monsters and part of me still felt that way. But I felt that maybe I could start over here in this school where no one knew my secret. Perhaps I could finally make some friends because in all my life, I had never had a single friend. Even the children of Vampire Hunters stayed away from me because they knew what I was and human children feared me for reasons they couldn't explain. Maybe I was hoping for too much I mean who would want to be friends with a girl who had killed her own mother. I was a monster and I knew that no matter where I went or what I did, I would never atone for my sin. I was born in darkness and blood and there was nothing I could do to change my destiny. I was fated for a life of loneliness and pain and heartbreak and sorrow.

_**I'll show you a sweet dream next night**_

**A/N: So what did you all think of this chapter? Is it interesting. I'm trying to follow the anime. Aya arrives just before Maria Kurenai and Shizuka Hio. I have a poll on my profile on who do you guys think Aya should end up with. Keep in mind that the poll is just for your opinions and won't affect the story as much right now. Also, If you all have any ideas for me please let me know in a Private Message. If I use your idea, I will give credit where credit is due. Aya doesn't know that Zero is a vampire because her senses are not perfect like a vampires since she is only half vampire. Then again all the other vampires in the Night Class didn't know that Zero was a vampire either until almost at the end. Kaname doesn't know that Aya is half-vampire, yet. He just senses something strange about her.**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadow of Blood**

**A/N: Thanks to LadyxAbsinthe and PurePrincess for the reviews!** **Warning: This chapter may be rated T or M for language.**

**This chapter has a small part that is not in Aya's POV. There will be some instances when this will happen again. I hope the canon characters in this chapter aren't too OOC. **

**Don't forget to read the A/N at the beginning or end of each chapter. This chapter has a few explanations at the end (okay maybe alot but they're important ). I apologize if my explanations are so long and leave you with more questions but just bear with me. Please review or send me PM to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. VK belongs to Matsuri Hino. I'm just a fan who writes fanfics. Though I do own my OC Aya.**

**Chapter 2**

"Listen all of you. We have a new student joining our class today." The Day Class Rep announced to a room full of bored human teenagers. "Her name is Ayano Yagari."

From the hallway, I heard every word being said. No one seemed interested in a new student joining the Day Class. They seemed to be more interested in the novelty of the Night Class. Of course humans would find themselves attracted to vampires after all they were the ultimate predators. Vampires used their physical beauty to attract their prey. I felt sick just hearing most girls sigh and gossip about those monsters.

Only the guys perked up but only because it was revealed that I was a girl. Most were hoping I was a hottie as they put it. I seriously doubted that I was though. I mean I've never really paid much attention to my appearance which is why I was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a yellow t-shirt. My long hair was in a ponytail. My Disciplinary Committee armband was displayed around my upper arm. My uniform had yet to be delivered to me. It has been a month since I had arrived at Cross Academy. I was glad that I'd come when the school was practically empty. Most students were given a month long break from classes. Headmaster Cross had said that he wanted me to feel comfortable and get used to being here at school. I would have been if those vampires had gone away too.

I opened the door and walked in on cue. I heard gasps from almost every student with the exception of Yuki, Zero and another girl that sat next to Yuki, Yori I think her name is.

I heard a girl whisper 'she's so pretty' which had took me by surprise because I did not think I was pretty. The guys were already whispering about asking me out on dates. This reaction took me totally by surprise because this was not the reaction I'd been expecting. I had thought that they would flinch in fear or something.

"Hey, I'm Ayano but I prefer being called Aya. As the Class Rep already said I'm enrolled and I'll be joining this class." I said nervously. Sure hunting vampires was so easy for me that it was almost second nature but introducing myself to a bunch of high schoolers was the hardest thing I'd ever done till now.

One girl at the front row asked "Are you going to be on the Disciplinary Committee too? I see that you're wearing the arm thing."

"Yes, I am." I said looking my best to appear stoic.

"Oh great. Just what we needed. Another Disciplinary Committee member. I hope you're not going to want to keep all the Night Class students all to yourself." Snobby girl scoffed.

The insinuation that I'd even want anything to do with them sickened me. "You have nothing to worry about. I have absolutely no interest in the Night Class whatsoever. You can count on that."

"What? Why not?" Some other girl asked looking pleased but suspicious at my words.

Because they are blood-sucking monsters, I wanted to say. "Because I'm not interested in spoiled rich kids." I answered instead.

Some of the girls looked offended by what I'd said. They couldn't understand why I wasn't crazy over the guys in the Night Class. If only they knew the truth then they wouldn't be so quick about defending them.

I looked at Yuki who looked torn for some reason. I guessed that she had a crush on one of the Night Class students but she didn't let others know or they'd probably eat her alive. Figuratively speaking of course.

"If there aren't any other questions for Miss. Ayano then I suggest you all take your seats." a gruff male voice said. I felt my blood run cold in my veins. I recognized that voice anywhere. I've heard it many times when I was at the Hunter Association headquarters but I had never officially met him. I had avoided meeting him if possible because I felt guilt course through my heart every time I saw him. It was my uncle Toga Yagari. I could never find the courage to face him. How could I? I'd caused his sister's death by my birth. I couldn't blame him if he hated me. He had every right to do so. I hated myself too. Probably more than he hated me.

I turned to face him for the first time. My heart clenched in my chest. I saw his one eye widen. He was obviously shocked to see me too. He probably didn't expect to see me here either.

Many people had told me that I looked a lot like my mother when she was my age but frankly, I didn't see it. I had only one picture of her. My mom had been so beautiful with long, wavy brown hair and green eyes. I have red hair. I do have green eyes but they aren't full of life like my mom's. My eyes reflected sadness and pain. Compared to her, I was nothing. Everyone I knew told me so by how they acted around me. Although no one ever said anything to my face, I knew I was not welcome because of my vampire parent. Even my foster family saw me as a threat.

I stood speechless, unable to speak or look away. My eyes were filling with tears. I was still dazed from meeting my uncle for the first time. Of course our silence had not gone unnoticed.

"Do you know each other, Professor?" the snobby girl asked.

"No." I said at the same time my uncle said "Yes." Realizing what we had said we switched our responses without meaning to.

"So, which is it? Yes or no." The Class Rep asked.

"It's complicated." He finally answered but I didn't stick around to hear anything else because I ran out of the room as fast as my legs could take me. I heard Yuki call after me but my uncle kept her from leaving the room to come after me.

I ran as far as I could until I was sure I wasn't anywhere near the classroom. When I realized I had stopped running I noticed that I was standing under the cover of a tree. I sat down on the ground. Hugging my knees to my chest, I started to cry.

I don't know how long I had been crying or if I was alone because next thing I knew someone had knelt down beside me. I looked up to see who it was when I saw the red haired vampire, Senri Shiki offering me his handkerchief.

"What are you doing here, vampire? I take it you're not here for a social call." I asked eyeing the handkerchief in his hand suspiciously.

"I'm here because I sensed that that you were crying. I don't know why but I felt compelled to come see why you are in so much anguish." He said. "To be honest, I didn't know that it was you until I saw you."

"And so you thought you should try to talk to me and find out why the Vampire Hunter was crying underneath a cherry blossom tree in broad daylight." I retorted cynically. "You wanna know why I'm crying so you can laugh it up with your buddies later on. Making jokes at my expense. Thanks but I don't any need sympathy. Especially not from a vampire."

"No, I didn't come to laugh at you. I may be a vampire but that doesn't mean I'm the type who likes to see girls cry, vampire or not." Senri said. "I don't know what your problem with vampires is but I can assure you that not all of us are the evil monsters you believe us to be."

I laughed in response. "Yeah, right. Like I'd believe that crap. All vamps are the same in my eyes. Monsters that don't deserve to exist."

"Says who? You or your Hunters Association? Who has the right to say whether vampires deserve to exist or not? We may not be human but we still feel. We still live and breathe the same air as humans do." Senri replied in a calm tone that frankly was pissing me off.

"I don't give a damn. I just know that I hate vampires. I hate purebloods most of all because of what one of them did to my mother. I hope they all rot in hell." I shouted as a sob tore through my chest.

"So, you hate all vampires over the actions of one pureblood. That's seriously wrong, you know. Not all vampires are monsters as you seem to think." Senri countered as he looked at me his expression never changing. Kami, did he ever get angry or riled up. This guy must really be the patient type. He didn't even look down on me with that condescending look most vampires looked at humans or hunters. He just looked very calm that it was sort of a nice change although frankly I've never been the patient type so he was starting to annoy me with his cool and composed expressions.

"Perhaps that's true but that still doesn't change the fact that your kind did nothing. Your Senate let that bastard go unpunished for what he did." I said looking away. "That bastard hurt my mom and your kind let him get away with his crime. That is why I hate vampires. That's why I became a Hunter. So I can kill those vampires that hurt humans for their own amusement."

"I understand that you feel that way but not all vampires are to blame." He answered calmly, almost soothingly. "Now, will you please take this handkerchief and wipe your tears. As I said before, I don't like to see girls cry."

I took the handkerchief from him reluctantly and wiped my eyes. The handkerchief was one of those fancy ones with the initials S.S embroidered in fancy script. I was about to hand it back when he shook his head. "Keep it. In case you need it again."

"Thanks." I managed to say to him almost begrudgingly. He looked as if he was going to say something else but he never had the chance because we heard someone calling him. It was Rima Toya. She found us and stared at me suspiciously for a moment before she noticed my puffy eyes and Shiki's handkerchief in my hand. "Are you okay?" She asked. She sounded slightly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I responded tiredly not wanting to appear weak in front of all these vamps.

"Well that's good, I guess." She said. Senri got up from the ground and was about to walk away but not before turning his attention back towards me. "I hope you remember what I told you."

I nodded and watched as he walked away with Rima at his side. As I watched them disappear from view I couldn't help but think about what Senri had said. There was something about him that I couldn't quite understand. He had said that he had sensed me crying. Granted he hadn't known it was me. Was it possible that he subconsciously sensed me because I was half-vampire. I had to be more careful. I didn't want anyone to know my shameful secret.

**-xXx-**

Senri and Rima made their way back to the Moon Dorms in almost utter silence. Granted neither one was the talkative type which suited them both just fine.

But Senri couldn't help but think about what Aya had revealed to him. He didn't know why the problems of that Hunter girl bothered him so much. He also didn't know what compelled him to go to her in the first place.

All he knew is that he had been taking a nap when he was startled awake by a feeling of anguish. He had felt these strange sensations before in the past and he had learned to ignore them but this time was different. The feeling had been much stronger. And he had been equally surprised to know that it was that Vampire Hunter the source of what he'd felt earlier.

"Senri." Rima asked breaking Senri away from his thoughts. "You okay? You seem sort of out of it. Did anything happen? Why was that Vampire Hunter girl crying?"

"I don't know. She didn't say and I frankly didn't want to pry. She didn't like that I was there at all." Senri said as he looked back in the direction where they had come from. "Although she did mention something about a pureblood that did something to her mother that hurt her. And that the Senate did nothing to punish that pureblood. That is probably why she hates vampires so much"

"Really? She told you that?" Rima asked looking a bit astonished. Senri nodded still a bit dazed by it all. He couldn't really get his mind off her. For some very strange reason, he felt the need to protect that Vampire Hunter. He couldn't understand why he cared so much about that human girl, though. Until he figured things out, he thought it would be best to stay away from her but he decided to look into the matter about her mother. His curiosity peaked but he knew he'd have to find out on his own with out anyone knowing what he was up to. Not even Rima could know. This was something he had to do alone.

**-xXx-**

I made my way back to my dorm room. It was almost sunset and the night of vampires was about to begin. I knew I should have gone to help Yuki and Zero out seeing as I was now a school guardian but I didn't have the energy to deal with the Night Class fan girls. I was burned out after what had happened earlier today. Besides, Yuki would probably be worried about me and I didn't want to burden her with my problems nor did I really want to talk about them. I just wanted to be alone to clear my head. Seeing my uncle had caused me so much pain and I needed time to get used to the fact that I'd probably have to see him daily if he was teaching here.

When I got to my dorm room, I found Zero waiting for me outside of my dorm room. He was holding a clothes hanger with what I assumed was my uniform. He looked uncomfortable being here.

"Hey, Zero." I said taking the uniform from him. "I take it the Headmaster sent you to bring this to me."

"Yeah, he did. He also told me to give you this. They're orders from the Hunter's Association." He said as he handed me an envelope. I opened it and read my latest instructions. I was to eliminate a level E that was abducting young children and leaving the bodies in obvious places to be discovered. So far the Hunter's Association had been able to keep the matter from becoming public. The explanation that was given to human authorities was that there was a serial killer on the lose. But if the killings were to continue unchecked things would get ugly.

"This Level E is obviously searching to expose that vampires exist. It must be stopped before things get out of control." I said forgetting my problems. This was more important right now.

"Yes, I agree. That thing must be stopped before it can cause anymore harm. And according to the Headmaster, it abducts children at night. So, we better go soon. Yuki will handle things here on her own." Zero said looking at me. I stared at him for a moment in confusion.

"What do you mean we?" I asked. "I always work alone on my missions and this time will be no different."

"Well I was given the exact same order so we'll be working together on this." He answered. "Trust me, I'd rather work alone to but orders are orders."

I frowned. I knew he was right. Whether we worked alone or not was irrelevant. What mattered was that we stop this vampire from doing anymore harm. "Fine. Let me get just get my things ready. I'll meet you at the gates in a while."

Zero nodded and walked away. I went inside my room and changed into my hunting gear and gathered my weapons and left. I had to be careful not to bee seen because I didn't want to give any explanations to a Day Class student and I didn't want to use up any energy on erasing their memories if they did see me.

**-xXx-**

I met up with Zero at the gates and the two of us left the Academy. We got to the town quickly thanks to our training and headed in search of the warehouse where the vampire was using as a hideout.

We found the warehouse easily. It was abandoned on the outskirts of the town. By the time we arrived it was already dark.

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way. If the vampire has a child that still is alive we have to make sure that their safety is too priority." I said in my most authoritative voice. Zero nodded and we parted ways.

I walked through the abandoned warehouse letting my instincts as a Hunter aside and using my vampire powers to locate the level E.

"Got you." I whispered to myself as I sensed the location of the level E. I also sensed the presence of a human. Good. The vampire hadn't killed the child yet.

I slowly made my way towards the storage room. I went back to my hunter instincts. I had to be very careful or the vampire would flee with the hostage.

Something must have alerted the vampire because he emerged from his hiding spot without the child. I took the chance to attack. I flung myself at him and caught him off guard. He thrashed attempting to escape. He was lucky and he managed to strike tossing me aside like a rag doll. My back hit a wall and I flinched in pain. The vampire took advantage of the situation and launched himself at me.

"Fresh Blood." He growled in inhuman tone. He grabbed me by my hair and pinned me against the wall exposing my neck. I tried to grab my gun but it was out of reach. "Fresh blood of a young women. Mine. You're all mine."

"Let go of me you bastard." I yelled as I fought him. I saw him eyeing my pulse point.

He just laughed as I struggled to break free. I managed to get a good kick and I got away. The vampire was clearly pissed and ran after me. I took hold of my gun. I turned to aim and shot grazing his leg. He cursed. Suddenly he wasn't behind me anymore. I looked around expecting an attack. Then I realized that he was going back to the child to feed.

"Shit." I growled and ran back. My heart was beating hard in my chest. Zero met up with me and we ran to look for the child together. I couldn't let the vampire kill anyone else. In the storage room, we saw the child's body lying on the floor unconscious. I ran towards the child as Zero yelled out something. I didn't know it had been a trap until it was too late. The vampire appeared behind me and attacked. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen where the vampire stabbed me with his claws. Zero ran towards us aiming at the vampire and shot him in the chest. The vampire screeched as he turned to dust from the wound. It was over.

"Aya, are you okay?" Zero asked lowering his gun. I nodded, wiping the blood from my hand on my pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The child. The child is our priority right now." I said brushing off the pain I felt. Besides I couldn't let Zero know I was injured because my wound was already healing at a faster rate than a vampire hunter.

I walked over to the child and checked to her pulse. She was fine. She looked only a little bruised but otherwise the vampire hadn't fed from her. The girl looked no older than 10 years old. She had light blonde hair and was wearing a pink nightgown. She had been very likely abducted from her home.

"She isn't hurt. We should take her to the Academy to have her memories erased."

Zero nodded. He took a step towards me but for some reason he stopped in his tracks. He suddenly fell down on his knees and grimaced.

"Zero." I called out. Just as I was about to walk to him he put one hand out in front off him. The other was on his face.

"No, stay back. Don't come any closer." He warned. "Please, don't come any closer."

"Zero, what is wrong? Were you hurt?" I asked. I was really worried. I didn't smell any blood other than my own. Good, I thought. He wasn't hurt after all. So then what was wrong with him? I gasped in shock and I found myself staring at Zero's glowing red eyes. It was then that I knew.

Zero was a vampire. And he was thirsty for blood. He must have caught the scent of my blood. I took an involuntary step back. "You're a vampire? But how? I thought the Kiryuu's...I don't understand. You're a vampire..."

"Yes...I am." He said as his eyes turned back to their natural violet color. He looked pained and I could see the hatred he felt for himself.

"How? How did you become a vampire?" I stammered not able to talk coherently. My mind was a blur. I couldn't understand what was going on. I knew he wasn't like me. He hadn't been born half-vampire.

"I'll promise I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get out of here. We have to get back to the Academy. We have to get this girl and have her memory erased so she can go back home. The faster we get her to the Academy, the faster we can get her back to her home safely."

I knew he was right. "You're right. Her family must be worried about her. I would erase her memories myself but I don't have the energy right now." I froze realizing the mistake I had just made. I watched as my words sunk in and Zero's widened slightly at the revelation.

"Aya, what the hell?" Zero said. He probably was confused.

"Zero, I can explain." I choked out as I stared into my eyes in utter disbelief.

**I'll show you a sweet dream next night.**

**A/N: Okay so it looks like the secrets out. Both Aya and Zero have lots of explaining to do. I really hadn't planned the whole fight with the level E or that Zero would uncover Aya's secret yet or vice versa. I hope this was a good chapter.**

**Okay so Aya has already spent a month at the Academy but she's barely starting classes because most Day and Night Class students were on some sort of vacation and they just got back. Only the main cast had stayed behind. I know that probably doesn't make sense but I wanted to give Aya a chance to get used to the school and get to know Zero and Yuki a bit more. Although if I had written what happened in that whole month, it would have been so long and drawn out that it would be very boring.**

**This story is set around or before episode 8 of Vampire Knight and onwards. I will skip through some episodes to flow through the story to get to where I want it. The story might divert from the anime in some instances so please bear with me. Shizuka will show up eventually as will Ichiru and then Rido will resurrect but things won't be happen exactly as in the anime. There are still so many plot twists going through my mind.**

** I'll probably write a few filler chapters in between otherwise this will be a very short story. There is so much I want to explore and write with this story. I need to explore more into Aya's character and there still has to be time to develop Aya's love life. I haven't decided if she's gonna end up with Zero or Aido or anyone at all. I also need ideas for Aya/Zero and Aya/Aido moments.**

**Since Rido is Aya's father that means that Shiki is her half-brother and for some strange reason he can sense her feelings. I mean that if she's in danger or something, he can feel it and vice versa. They have some sort of bond because they're siblings. This will play an important part in the story but neither Senri nor Aya know that they are blood-related. Aya was 6 years old when Rido was supposedly destroyed. She and Senri are the same age, 16. The closer in age they are stronger their bond is.**

**Since Aya is half-vampire, she possesses vampire abilities. She doesn't need to drink blood to live. Only if she is very badly wounded, she needs to drink blood to heal faster but otherwise she can survive without. I have yet to decide on what her power should be other than the basic vampire abilities. If anyone has any ideas send me PM. According to the VK wiki, Vampire Hunters have some vampire blood in them which grants them their abilities but Aya being actually half vampire has more so than any other hunter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadow of Blood**

**Author's note: Thanks to blueicefireNINJA4, Psycho17 and BlueAngelofDarkness for reviewing. Well here is chapter 3. This is not really what I had originally written, but my brother accidentally closed the Word document I was typing on and I hadn't saved the chapter yet, so I lost all of it. I tried to rewrite it by memory as best as I could but it's not the best chapter ever. That is part of the reason why I didn't update sooner. I wrote the last bit in Toga Yagari's POV on my iPod touch so I had to e-mail it to myself and then I had my beta-reader Cherry Blossoms 1991 edit it for me. I tried to make this chapter longer to compensate for updating so late. There are three POVs in this chapter and one flashback sequence that is in**_ italics. _

**Also, don't forget to check out the poll on my profile concerning the pairing of this story. Would you want this story to be Zero/Aya or Aido/Aya? Or do you have someone else in mind entirely.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Matsuri Hino so I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Chapter 3**

"Headmaster is she going to be alright? Is her memory of the incident completely erased from her mind?" I asked as I watched the young girl sleeping peacefully on one of the beds in the infirmary. She looked calm as if she hadn't been kidnapped and almost killed by a Level E vampire.

"Yes, she will be just fine. Although her memory was just altered not erased." Headmaster Cross announced in a serious tone, his usual goofy nature erased. He looked different when he was not acting immaturely. "She won't remember having been abducted by a vampire."

"But how will we explain to her how she is here. And to the police once they arrive." I asked.

"Her memory was altered so that she will think that it was a human who kidnapped her and brought her this far. She will think that she managed to escape and collapsed by the gates. It will be obvious that she was searching for help and this Academy is the closest place for miles." Cross explained as he cleaned his glasses with a small gray cloth. "That's where you and Zero come in. I will tell the authorities that the two of you were fulfilling your responsibilities as members of the Disciplinary Committee when you found the girl unconscious."

I nodded, understanding the plan. Zero who was standing by the window looking out at the night sky remained silent throughout the whole time. He hadn't said a word since we made our way back from the warehouse. As soon as we had arrived, Headmaster Cross and Kaname Kuran were already waiting for us. Kaname was the one who altered her memories since his powers were the strongest being a pureblood vampire. I had to admit I was amazed by his power but I didn't let it show. After he had done so, Kaname had left leaving us with the young girl. Headmaster Cross had then immediately informed the authorities, who'd be here soon. It was going to be a long night.

"Don't worry too much, Aya. Everything will be just fine. You should be proud of yourself. You and Zero saved her life." Headmaster Cross told us as he gave me a reassuring smile. In spite of his words, I still felt a bit edgy. Zero and I had discovered each others "dirty little secret" and this wasn't very comforting. I felt vulnerable knowing that someone else now knew I was a half-breed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Zero. By the look of it, he probably felt the same way and really I couldn't blame him. He was tense by how he stood and there was a shadow looming over his eyes, so to speak. He even looked slightly paler. After this was all over, I knew we had a lot to talk about.

I felt my stomach turn uncomfortably. This was one conversation I was not looking forward to having but I had promised to talk after we had gotten the girl to safety.

I looked down at my hands and realized that I was still wearing Zero's coat which he had lent me at the warehouse when we realized that my clothes were slightly torn and covered with the strange scent of my blood but not enough to attract the attention of the vampires on campus, I hoped.

I had been so preoccupied when we'd arrived that I hadn't bothered changing but now I realized that I would have to because otherwise it would raise questions. I excused myself and went back to my dorm room to change into my uniform before the police came.

On my way back to the infirmary, I found myself face to face with Aido. He looked tense at the sight of me. I couldn't exactly blame him, after all our first meeting hadn't been the best. After all I had threatened him with my gun. Well at least he knew not to mess with me. Then I noticed that behind him stood two men dressed in business suits. The expression on their faces was serious.

"Oh here you are, Aya. These officers are here to speak to Headmaster Cross. Kaname told me to escort them." Aido said sounding calm even though I knew that he probably was probably nervous about speaking to me. I felt slightly smug for some reason.

"Headmaster Cross is in the infirmary with the girl. If you would follow me, I'll take you to speak with him, officers." I said respectfully.

"And you are?" one of the officers asked. He was older than his partner with graying hair and a mustache. He had a notepad in his hands ready to fulfill his obligation. His partner on the other hand was much younger who gave me the impression that he was not the serious type outside of his profession.

"I am Ayano Yagari, a member of the Academy's Disciplinary committee. I was one of the students who found the girl just outside the gates." I answered half-truthfully.

The older police man nodded and asked me to lead the way to the infirmary. The walk wasn't far and I guided the police in silence. In the infirmary, Headmaster Cross was placing a damp cloth on the girl's forehead.

"Headmaster, the police have arrived. They wish to speak with you." I said.

Headmaster Cross nodded and turned his attention to the officers. Zero still stood by the window. I walked over to him and handed him back his coat. He took it without saying anything. We stood silence while Headmaster Cross spoke with the two officers. The two officers also questioned us and we told them our version of the occurrence.

"Thank you for answering our questions. We'll keep in contact. The girl's family has been notified and they'll be on their way here soon. Meanwhile, we shall continue investigating the matter and capture that man." the older officer answered. Although there was no one to capture anymore but they didn't know that. "We will return to question the girl once she is able to testify."

"Of course, officers. This young girl will be safe here in this Academy while the investigations occur. I'll follow you to the gates. Aya. Zero would the two of you mind looking after this little lady while I escort the officers to the gates. I'll also have to inform the faculty about this incident so they can take the necessary precautions to protect the students from danger. I suppose we'll have to keep the school on lockdown for a few days."

With that Headmaster Cross left with the two officers in tow. I walked over to the girl. Her fever had not broken yet and she still was unconscious. I replaced the wet cloth on her forehead. I tried to do my best to take my mind off things. I still wasn't comfortable knowing that Zero knew my secret. But I knew I had to talk about this eventually. Might as well get over with this.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to talk about this. Hell, I don't think they'll ever be a good time to talk about this but...I just want you to know Zero that I think I understand what you're going through." I began as I looked over at Zero with a solemn look on my face. "We both despise vampires with every fiber of our being. Although our reasons are different..." I said trying to find the words to continue. "You were bitten by a Pureblood and now you're turning into a vampire. Your family was killed by that same pureblood. While I...I am the daughter of a one. My father was a Pureblood."

Zero who had been looking out the window turned around to face me his eyes widened in shock of the revelation but he didn't say anything. I don't know what made me talk but I felt that I could trust Zero. He just stood there listening to my story.

"My father was a Pureblood but my mother was human. She was from a Hunter family-the Yagari family-but she was too sick and weak to become a hunter herself." I said as I looked away. "My father...he raped my mother leaving her pregnant with me. It was a surprise to everyone when it was discovered that my mother was carrying a child and not just any child but the child of a vampire." I said as I felt tears stinging in my eyes threatening to fall. "From what I've been told by the President, my uncle and others urged my mother to have an abortion but she refused. She loved me and wanted to have me despite the fact that I was the result of rape and that her pregnancy was draining her energy. She died a few days after giving birth to me. You see I killed her. I murdered my own mother because of what I am. A filthy half-breed. I'm a monster that doesn't deserve to exist!"

By then the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. My heart hurt terribly. It was as if it'd been stabbed countless times. I felt my legs go weak and I dropped to the ground on my knees and cried. I had to get the pain I felt out of my system and compose myself. I didn't want the little girl to wake up to see me crying like this. It would frighten her especially because she would be waking in an unknown place with strangers watching over her. She would be scared especially after the ordeal she had lived through.

Zero held his hand out to me helping me up. I hesitated for a moment but took his hand. It felt warm to touch.

"Aya, I want you to know that you can trust me. I know we haven't known each other for long but you can trust me with anything." Zero responded softly.

"Thank you, Zero." I said as I smiled at him feeling reassured. I felt slightly better knowing that I could trust someone else. I finally felt as if I was finding friends who I could trust.

**-xXx-**

Aido walked back towards the Moon dorm in silence not really paying attention to his surroundings. Seeing that Disciplinary committee member, Aya had left him unnerved. Not that he was afraid of her or anything. Sure she had threatened him with her weapon the day she had arrived leaving a lasting impression of her in his mind. She was different from than all the other girls he knew. There was something about her that intrigued him.

Buried in his own thoughts, Aido bumped into something or someone. He looked up to see Senri Shiki standing there looking a little strange.

"Oh sorry Shiki for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Aido said.

"It's alright, Aido. Just be careful next time where you're walking." Shiki answered absentmindedly. Shiki normally looked bored and uninterested but right now he looked different. Panicked somehow.

"Shiki, is something wrong?" The blond boy asked. "You look different."

"Oh it's nothing. I just sensed something odd that's all." Shiki answered, his expression changing back to his normal facade.

Aido nodded in understanding not asking anything else. He noticed that his friend had been acting strangely since earlier today.

"So where are you coming from?" Shiki asked changing the topic of conversation.

"I came back from escorting two police men that came to speak to Headmaster Cross. Kaname asked me to because he was with Yuki." Aido answered.

"Police Men? Here at Cross Academy?" Shiki asked not really interested but Aido didn't notice.

"Yes, they were here. I don't know why but I'm sure Aya knows. I saw her coming from the dorms. She seemed like she knew that the police was coming so she took them to see the Headmaster." Aido said.

The mention of Aya piqued Shiki's interest but he didn't let it seem obvious. He was still unable to shake the feeling he had when he'd seen her earlier today, crying beneath a tree.  
He had been doing some research on his own about Ayano Yagari but so far his attempt had come up empty. It was as if everything pertaining to her had been concealed. The Senate must not want anyone to know whatever had happened with Aya's mother. He would have to dig deeper if he wanted answers. Shiki still couldn't understand just why he was so interested in that Vampire Hunter.

"You know what's weird though? I caught a vague scent of blood on her and it smelled different. I can't explain it." Aido continued. "I don't think it was her blood though."

"She probably went hunting for a level E. Ruka and Kain went hunting earlier but they returned just a while ago." Shiki answered as he walked away heading towards his dorm.

"I suppose you're right." Aido replied as he too headed towards his own dorm  
room that he shared with Kain. He was not quite convinced. There was something about Aya that he couldn't shake from his mind. He wasn't sure what it was though. But one thing was for sure; Aya Yagari had certainly caught his interest and he wanted to get to know her more. That is if she didn't kill him first.

**-xXx-**

Toga Yagari was leaning on one of the stone walls of the academy looking out at the dark night. The moon was shining brightly but he really wasn't paying attention to the sights. Lighting the cigarette he had, his mind wandered back to earlier today when he had come face to face with his niece Ayano Yagari. The first thing that came to his mind upon seeing her was that she looked so much like her mother, his beloved sister, Emiko. His heart had lurched painfully as the sight of Aya had brought him memories of his sister. He had felt a wave emotion seeing her there in front of him. Emotions that he had fought so hard to suppress for years since his sister's death came tumbling out in that moment when his eyes locked with hers. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know what to think anymore either. He'd just stood there frozen and he didn't even try to go after her when she had run out of the classroom.

"Smoking on school grounds is strictly forbidden." a voice said to him. Yagari didn't have to look up to know who it was. He knew exactly the moment he heard his voice. It was Kaien Cross, the man he'd looked up to as a child. He couldn't deny that he respected Kaien even if though the older man annoyed the hell out of him. "What do you want, Cross?

"Can't I talk to my own nephew without said nephew thinking I have ulterior motives?" Cross said in a chirpy tone that would drive anyone up the wall. It was the playful tone that never ceased to make Toga want to seriously injure Cross.

"If you're here to annoy the hell out of me well then congratulations you've succeeded." Yagari replied as he blew a ring of smoke. He hoped that Cross would take a hint and leave him alone but unfortunately for him; his uncle wasn't one to leave well enough alone.

"So, I heard from Yuki what happened in class today." Cross said in a not so subtle manner. It was obvious to Toga that he wouldn't be getting off until he talked about what had happened. Cross wouldn't let the topic go until he knew everything. "I must say Toga; I would have never pegged you for a cruel man."

"I don't know what you're going on about now and frankly I don't care." Toga answered hoping to get his uncle off his back.

"I'm talking about how you treated your niece after meeting her for the first time." Cross told him. "I am very surprised by all this.

"What do you expect me to do? Run after her?" Toga replied sarcastically but Cross chose to ignore that.

"That would have been a start. I know that you're still hurting over Emiko's death but imagine how Aya feels. Did you ever stop to consider that your sister's death has affected her more than you? She has been living all these years feeling guilt over something that wasn't her fault." Cross told the younger man. "She blames herself over Emiko's death while we both know very well that she is innocent. And you know what else; she thinks that she is a monster that has no right in living. Can you imagine the pain she's in? One day, she could just decide that she has had enough and disappear from our lives forever."

Toga remained silent not really wanting to hear Cross anymore. He knew that Cross had a point but it was difficult for him to accept it. He didn't know what to think anymore.  
Deep down be knew that Aya was not responsible for Emiko's death and he also knew that Emiko would never forgive him if she knew how he had been treating her only daughter.

"I don't know how to get close to her. All these years, I've done everything I could to stay away from her. I didn't want to raise her or know anything about her. I've neglected her and I don't think that I can just come in her life and attempt to be her uncle. I don't think she'll accept me."

"You won't know unless you try, now won't you? Try to get close to her and you'll see how little by little, Aya will forgive you and only then will she be able to forgive herself." Cross replied, patting Toga on the back before walking off leaving his nephew on his own and even more unnerved than he had been before.

Taking a whiff of smoke, his mind went back to a couple of months before his sister died. It was early on in her pregnancy when she could have had an abortion to save her life but she had refused.

**F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K**

_"Emiko, please listen to me. You don't have to go through with this. You could still have an abortion. No one will judge you if you do." a younger Toga pleaded as he held his sister's frail hand in his own. He was trying his best to try to convince her to abort the abomination that was growing inside her, sucking away her life with each passing day._

_"You already know what I'm going to say, brother. You know that I won't kill my child. I can't kill my baby." Emiko replied serenely as she sat on her bed. She was dressed in a long pale pink silk robe. Her _

_"But that is the child of that bastard who raped you! That damned Pureblood hurt you and left you pregnant." Toga yelled. "You can't tell me that you've forgotten that? Not when I hear your screams at night when you're having nightmares about that night!"_

_"No, I haven't forgotten, but that doesn't mean that this baby that is growing inside me is responsible for what happened. This baby is innocent and I'm going to keep her." Emiko replied closing off the subject. She was adamant a d here was no one who could make her change her mind once it was made up. She was going to give birth to this baby even if her brother was against it._

_"Her? How do you know if it's a girl?" Toga asked._

_"I don't know but I just have this feeling that it's a girl. I'm going to name her Ayano or Aya for short." Emiko said with a smile, placing her hands gently on her stomach. Her pregnancy didn't show yet but soon her belly would grow as the months passed. She couldn't wait until she could feel her baby inside her. She also couldn't wait until she held her baby in her arms. She didn't want to think that her baby was the product of rape. She didn't want to tarnish the beauty of the life she was carrying in her. She looked up at her older brother who didn't seem to be sharing her happiness. "Don't look so glum, Toga. You'll see that everything will be fine."_

_"I'm not so sure, Emiko. The doctors said that there are alot of risks in this pregnancy. Something could go wrong." Toga said in a gentler tone that was reserved for her._

_"There is always the possibility of there being risks in any pregnancy. The doctors could be wrong about their prognosis. Besides, you know that this could be my only chance to have a child. I've always wanted a baby but I had resigned myself because I was born weak and sickly. I'm sure that once you see your little niece, you'll change your mind."_

_Toga didn't say anything else. He just remained silent because he didn't want to take Emiko's illusion of being away from her. Her happiness was all that mattered to him. She was his only sister and he loved her._

**E~N~D~O~F~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K**

"I'm sorry, Emiko. I failed you. I abandoned your daughter even after I had promised to take care of her. I hope that wherever you are, you can forgive me one day but you have to understand that this isn't easy for me knowing that Aya is that bastard's daughter." Toga said as he looked up at the sky as a solitary tear escaped his eye.

**I'll show you a sweet dream, next night.**

**End Notes: I hope you liked the chapter. I hope to update in the next week or so, if not earlier. Hopefully the next chapters won't take me so long to write. Again thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited. XOXO's to all of you.**


End file.
